


Home for Christmas

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a Muggle song on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

Bill breathed a sigh of relief as the last strand of the curse broke. Outside the pyramid, the sun had set hours ago, but at home, his mother would just be getting Christmas dinner ready. This job had taken too long, but he'd still just be home in time, and wouldn't have to break his promise – or face the wrath of a thwarted mother.

Outside, he hurried to his tent to pick up his presents for everyone, and Apparated home. As he knocked, he found himself humming a Muggle song he'd heard years ago, something about 'going home for Christmas'.


End file.
